Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the CBS series Under the Dome. It aired on March 4, 2015. The episode was rated TV-14 DLVS. Premise The small town of Newcrest, Oregon is shocked when an invisible barrier, called the "Dome" is unleashed on the town, trapping everyone inside. Plot On a Sunday morning in Newcrest, Oregon, Darryl Lee, the mayor and pastor of the town, leads a church congregation, with most of the town in attendance. Detective Michael McCarville, along with his wife, Ann, and four children, Hunter, Austin, Colton, and Isabella, listen carefully. Darryl closes the meeting, as everyone disperses. Outside, Ann says goodbye to her brother, Rory, his wife Judy, and their four kids. However, their eldest son, Braxton, stays behind, with grandparents, Richard and Janet Trotter, Ann and Rory's parents. Elsewhere, Ryan Chasteen and his secret lover, Will, finish having sex in the latter's apartment. Ryan realizes he should get going to the police station, though Will convinces him to stay a little bit longer. However, Ryan gets a call from his wife, Angela, prompting him to leave. Colton makes it to the house of his other grandparents, Bonnie and Dan Scholz, Michael's mother and step-father. With them is Colton's cousin, Audrey Selph, who is staying with Bonnie and Dan. Just as Colton and Audrey leave to grab lunch, they see their friend Mason, Ryan's son. Rory, Judy, and their three other kids pack up their car and begin to drive away, when suddenly an earthquake starts. Their youngest son, Elliot, is in the backseat when suddenly the car is split in half, with Elliot on one side, and Rory, Judy, and the other kids on the other side. Elliot gets out of the car before it explodes, though only his side. He tries to talk to his family, but they cannot hear him. Suddenly, their side explodes too, killing them. At the local diner, which Janet and Bonnie co-run, Hunter, Austin, their girlfriends, Julianne and Kenzie, and their friend Jeremy recover from the earthquake. However, everyone inside the diner, including Caleb Henderson and his girlfriend, Lily, hear screaming from outside. Caleb runs out and finds a woman, missing an arm on the ground. Caleb runs over and picks up the woman. He discovers her arm on the ground a bit away, before seeing the ground is cut in half. Lily takes the woman to get her to a hospital, while Caleb reaches across the cut ground, before discovering there is an invisible barrier, which caused the earthquake and cut the ground in half. Michael picks Angela up outside her house. It is revealed they are having an affair, and have for quite some time. Angela is aware Ryan is gay, but hasn't brought it up. Michael becomes worried when crowds of people begin coming towards them, so he drives away. Michael and Angela get on the road, but are forced to stop very quickly when they see a truck smash into something invisible. They get out of the car and touch the barrier, discovering it, too. Colton, Audrey, and Mason are walking along the road when they suddenly hear people talking about a "wall". After gaining more information from Nathan Fisher, the three kids discover the wall just outside Bonnie's house. They find Elliot, unable to speak after witnessing his family dying. Lily makes it the hospital with the injured woman, discovering Ann their too, along with Darryl, Ryan, and other citizens. Darryl reveals he witnessed the barrier come down right in front of him, and decides to make an emergency announcement using Ryan's cop car radio to address the entire town, informing everyone of the invisible wall. Hunter, Julianne, and Jeremy decide to trace the wall to see how far it goes, while Austin and Kenzie help Caleb go around and find more injured civilians. While on their way, they see Michael driving Angela away, confusing Austin. Michael and Angela hear the emergency announcement and decide to pull over. Angela decides to find her husband, while Michael breaks up a fight. However, one of the fighters, David, punches Michael and steals his cop car. Richard finds Darryl at the church and asks him if he knows what is going on. Darryl believes that it is God punishing the town for its bad deeds. Richard begins to suspect Darryl is going to inform the town of an undercover operation that they were involved in, along with several others. Richard pulls out a gun, but Darryl promises to keep the secret. Colton, Audrey, and Mason take Elliot to Braxton, who refuses to believe his family is dead. The five of them discover military setting up outside the barrier. However, when Braxton touches the barrier for the first time, he, along with Audrey, Hunter, and Julianne collapse onto the ground. David finds Angela on the side of the road and asks her to get in. However, when she refuses, he attacks her, pins her down, and attempts to rape her. However, Michael finds him just in time and shoots him in the chest, killing him. Angela gets up and thanks Michael, kissing him. However, they discover Jeremy witnessed the whole thing. Hunter and Julianne get up and realize Jeremy left just before they collapsed. They try to find him, but end up at the hospital, where Julianne tries to find her parents. Hunter finds Ann and reunites with her, while Julianne discovers from a doctor that her whole family went to the neighboring town to get lunch, meaning Julianne is alone. Colton, Mason, and Elliot get Audrey and Braxton to Bonnie's, where she takes them and tries to help. The two wake up on their own, but Bonnie insists on taking them to hospital. Colton and Mason stay behind to watch Elliot. Finally, at the hospital, where a majority of the town is, Darryl arrives again and tries to make order. He informs the town that ten people died as a result of the wall coming down, and they will attempt to continue casual life by having a town meeting the next day at the church. Hunter asks Ann if Julianne can stay with them until the crisis is over, and she agrees. However, while Ann is talking to a doctor, it is revealed that she is a diabetic and is low on insulin. The doctor, taking advantage of the situation, gives Ann a few bottles for free, to allow her to get ahead of the game. Michael drives Angela back to her house, where she finds Ryan and they kiss, and Mason arrives home, too. Michael, Ann, Hunter, and Julianne return home, where they find Austin and Kenzie watching over Isabella. Bonnie drives Audrey and Braxton back to her house, where they, along with Colton and Elliot, agree to keep the situation to themselves for the time being. Colton stays with Bonnie, Dan, and Audrey, while Braxton takes Elliot back to Richard and Janet's. Jeremy returns home as well, contemplating whether he should tell someone about seeing Michael and Angela or not. However, just then, a mysterious girl shows herself to Jeremy and asks him for help. Cast Starring *Josh Holloway as Michael McCarville *Courtney Ford as Angela Chasteen *David Harbour as Ryan Chasteen *Winona Ryder as Ann McCarville *James Wolk as Caleb Henderson *Melissa Benoist as Lily Feldman *Joe Keery as Hunter McCarville *Chloe Bennet as Julianne Luca *Nolan Gould as Colton McCarville *Colin Ford as Braxton Trotter *Peyton List as Audrey McCarville *Jessica Lange as Bonnie Scholz *John Doman as Richard Trotter *Tony Todd as Darryl Lee Guest Starring * as Austin * as Isabella * as Elias * as Mason * as Nathan * as Will * as Jeremy * as Kenzie * as Dan * as Janet * as David